


Jealousy (Thranduil X Reader)

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Blind Rage, Butler, Cake, Confession, F/M, Jealousy, Party, ThranduilCanBeBitchWhenComeToYou, angsty, bittersweat, fatherly, forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise I will spend more of my time with you. Starting now."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He smiles. "Yes. Now,what do you want?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy (Thranduil X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you feel when someone just gave you a line of words when you play rp with them? I had to think more how to move the story and wrote a paragraph each time I posting it. I'm not doing a script for a play! She said se want it to be kinda fan fic but she gave me a line of words!

"Please Thranduil...pretty please..." you plead to him while batting your eyelashes. Thranduil groaned and roll over.

"Uggh...go back to sleep Y/N..."

You tsked and puck your lips. There is no way you're going to let him go this time. You jump off the bed and went to your wardrobe. You search through the clothes you have and took put a long bath robes. You wrapped it along your body and yawn. You then proceed to the drawer and brushes your hair. Thranduil still asleep on the bed make you frown. Darn it. You will never forgive him about this.

After that you went outside and go find Galion. The butler always make a good company and you love having him around. Unlike the husband of yours. Scowl never left his face. Always sit on the throne like a lazy crocodile and barks orders here and there. He won't even walk to take a piece of paper in front of him! 

When you spotted the elf you quickly smile and called out for him.

"Galion!" 

The brown haired ellon spun around and smile to you. He walked to you slowly as his hand behind his back. An elf with dignity,as you would called. He always carried himself in a high manner and always treat people around him politely. He is the most important people in the royal family. Always kept us in ordet and he even rule in Thranduil absent. He is a father figure to you.

"Ah...Y/N. What pleasure do I own to have you here? The morning is still young. And I bet Thranduil is still in the bed." He said with his own knowing smirk.

You giggle at his attic and nod. "You are right as always Galion."

Both of you continue your merry chat on your way to the garden. The servants and guards all laugh at your and Galion's bahaviour. When you arrive at the garden you laid down on the ground and sigh in content. Galion stood beside you with his head tilt to the sky.

"Galion?" You called him softly. 

"Hmm?" He hummed. Still not looking at you. You wondered what raging in his ancient mind. Galion is not the one to take lowly. His mind spin like the flowing river water. Never stop even for a second. 

"Why aren't you sitting? Surely you were tired with all the works you just did this morning."

He looks at you and smile.  He always give you his closed eyes smile and your heart fluttered. You wonder why you didn't see Galion before you married Thranduil. The elleth that got him surely lucky as the Mandos halls.

"Not all people can sit around and rest Y/N...someone need to make sure that the day went smoothly." You groan at his trademark line. He always said that. 

"You work too hard Galion! I think I going to plan you a trip to Rivendell Galion." He just chuckled. 

"I will follow anything you ask for me Y/N..."

You smile at him.

"I love you Galion!" You said the line that only you and Galion will said. Like father and daughtet expresaing their love to each other.

"I love you too." He looks at the sun and smile. "Now Y/N, looks like the old elf need to go to work. It's time for husband of yours to wake up."

"Aww Galion. Stay with me."

He shakes his head laughing. "Y/N...Y/N. Not everything went smoothly even there is no wrong in it." He said in riddle. 

\------------

Thranduil's heart were flaming. His most trusted butler had just play love with his wife! And you...you were flirting back to that old elf ! What does Galion have that he didn't have. What make you so open to that butler!  And then he heard a rap. And his heart bristled more. 

"Come in."   
The door swung and revealed Galion. He smile as always. Like nothing happen. Galion bowed to him before he said. "Would you like me to preapare the bath for you My Lord?"

Thranduil glared.  "No. I'm not in need of you assistant." 

Galion brow rose as he heard what Thranduil just said.  And he knew that something wrong with him.

"Are you sure My-" he was cut off when a strong hand choke him. Holding him by the neck,he was pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare come near my wife." Thranduil hissed on his ear. "Or I will have your head roll off the stairs." Then Thranduil abruptly pushed him out of the room before slamming the door to his face. 

Galion's heart pounding loudly. He rubbed his neck as he tried to calm his raging heart. Taking a deep breath he went continue his duties.

**********  
You search for Galion for the second time that day. You tried to plead with Thranduil to take a leave today but he just wave you off as you were a mere commoner in is eyes. 

You already prepared everything. The food,the place. But the thing you lack to complete your day is your husband. Thranduil. As you lost to your thought,you bumped into someone.

"Galion! Ah forgive me." You say. But there is a flashed in Galion's eyes as he look into your eyes before he look away. Weird this is.

"Galion?" You held his hand but he softly pried it away. "G-galion? What's wrong?"

"Forgive me My Queen,but it is inappropriate for you to stay with me."

You frowned. "What in Valar name? Since when do you think about all that crap?"

Galion almost smile when he heard what you said.   
"I can't. Someone might get mad if I talk to you."

You scoffed. "Pfft. That's all nonsense. It's my life." You dragged him to the kitchen and force him to sit down. You go to one of the cabinets in the massive kitchen and pull out a small round tray. 

"Accompany me will you?" You smile to him.

"A cake? " He wondered. Then his eyes widened in realisation. "Is it today? Forgive me Y/N,I forgot." He said apologeticly.

When hearing his question you sighed. "Yes. It's fine Galion. It was the first time you forget about it. You must have something else to think about.Here." 

As you slide the cake to him,a hand stop you and ripped you from your chair.

"What are you doing with him?"

"What..." you turn your head and face with an elf. None other but your husband.

"Thranduil! What are you doing? Can't you see that I was handing the cake to Galion? It's rude to-" he suddenly pushed you away. Hurt and rage flashed in his steel cerulant eyes.

He looks at you as disgust and sick. And that make your heart clenched. 

"And what? Then you confess to him?" He spat.

"What? I'm your wife!" You said through gritted teeth. This is too far. Galion just look at both of you in silent.

"A wife would never play love with a servant like him! Nor will she handed him a cake!"

SPLAT!  

You had enough. You threw the cake to his face as tears streaming down your face.

"I need someone to accompany me today! And you,you just too busy being a King till you treated me as one of the elf that had no ties with you! Todat is my birthday and you don't even remember it!" You yelled. 

"I have my limits Thranduil. I never ask you to be with me when it's my birthday back then. I tried to understand you but you never tried to understand me!" You gripped the hem of your skirt tightly. 

"I nevet as for a grand party for my birthday Thranduil. Never. It's always you...YOU! Why I can make a party for you but not you for me?! It was always Galion who at by my side!" as you finished,Thranduil pulled into a hug. Startling you with his sudden action.

"Forgive me Mellamin. Forgive me." He said softly. He kissed the crown of your head repeatedly.

Galion smile softly as he sneak out of the kitchen. Leaving the two of you alone.

" I promise I will spend more of my time with you. Starting now."

"Really?"

He smiles. "Yes. Now,what do you want?" 

You smile deviously. Standing on the tip of your toes you whispered.

"I want to go to our room."

Thranduil smirked and carried you in bridal style.

"As you wish my Queen."


End file.
